Disney Crossovers
by EnchantedSailorBella
Summary: One shots inspired by Disney movies.  Smutty


Looking in the mirror, it was hard to deny that things had changed so much over the past few weeks. The beast had gone from the terrible monster who'd locked up my father to this incredible creature who I could feel myself forming a strange affection for. His paws, which had once been frightful, were now so gentle. His face, which would have caused many a nightmare, was now so sweet and soft. How had I missed it? How could I not have seen the beautiful creature that hid beneath the horrifying façade?

"Bella?" I turned to see Mrs. Mason, the teapot shimmy her way toward me, my wardrobe, Alice not far behind her. "The master is sending over a gown soon. He wishes for you to join him for dinner," she said with a smile.

"You will join him tonight," Alice asked loudly, "won't you? I don't think the master could handle it if you turned him down again."

I giggled, "I haven't turned him down in over a week. Why would I do it tonight?"

"Tonight is special, dear," Mrs. Mason turned back to the door. I was sure that she was off to reassure the beast that I was indeed, planning on having dinner with him. "It would not do well to disappoint."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said quietly turning back to the mirror.

Moments later, I heard whispering outside my door. I quietly made my way over, trying not to alert Alice, in hopes that I would learn one of the secrets of my new home.

"What did he do, piss on it?" a high female voice asked.

"Now don't be so spiteful, Tanya. It's a beautiful gown, and the master wants the young lady to have it." A more maternal voice chastised.

"Besides," another female voice giggled, "Surely that's too much fabric for him to have turned it all on his own."

Smugly, Tanya's voice could be heard, "Well, even before the spell was cast, he'd always had a rather large…."

"Ladies," my wardrobe must have noticed my preoccupation, because she'd come up behind me and thrown open the double doors. "This is not the time to dilly dally. The master is expecting Bella soon, and we still have much work to do."

I didn't know what to think of what the three dusters at my feet had said. I wasn't sure which one was Tanya, and I really didn't want to. The smug way that she had spoken about the beast had made me slightly sick. What did he have that was rather large, and why was it that she knew about it when the others didn't seem to? Why was this small duster privy to something that was obviously so personal.

Yellow fabric was brushed past me by Alice. "The master has wonderful taste, doesn't he?"

I turned quickly to take in the beautiful yellow gown. I couldn't hold in the gasp as I reached out and slid my fingers across the silken material. "I've never even seen something so fine, let alone worn such a fabulous gown." I turned away, "I cannot accept something so beautiful."

"Nonsense, dear," Alice carefully placed it on a hanger before closing her doors. "You will accept the master's gifts, and you will do so gratefully, because you do not wish to anger him."

I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying something that I didn't mean. When I was sure that I wasn't going to berate her for the fact that my purpose was not to make sure that the beast kept his temper under control, I began speaking. "I'm sure it costs too much. I can't let him buy these kinds of things for me."

Mrs. Mason entered again and shook her head, "It was specially made for you my dear. If you do not wear it, it will be of no use to anyone. You must not throw the master's generosity back in his face. It has been many years since I have seen him give so willingly of himself. You must reward him for this by letting him see how beautiful you are in what he's chosen for you."

I chewed on my bottom lip, but nodded. Mrs. Mason was right. I couldn't go about telling him that he should be kinder and then tell him that his kindness had been rejected. He deserved better than that.

"Well," Alice said happily. "Let's get you ready. Dinner will be ready soon."

More than an hour later, I was allowed to look at myself in the mirror again, and the change was amazing. Was that really me? I was eighteen, and it was true that I was getting long in the tooth and would soon be considered a spinster. But for the first time, I finally looked like a woman who a gentleman would want to marry. Not a man like James, that terrible brute back in town, but a man who truly cared about and took care of the woman that he'd married.

"You look beautiful, my dear." Mrs. Mason looked as though she wished to grab a handkerchief. "The master won't know what to say."

I swallowed back the tears, "Thank you." I said to her and Alice. "I have never felt so beautiful in my life."

Mrs. Mason pulled herself back together and began to nudge me toward the door. "You need to hurry. The master will be waiting."

Nervously, I made my way to the bottom of the first set of stairs and looked up toward the beast's door. What if he didn't like the gown on me as much as he'd liked it when he had it made for me. Maybe it was the wrong color. What if he agreed with the small French maid, Tanya and though it looked like someone pissed on me.

My stomach began to roll as the all the possibilities circled in my mind. But then the door, opened, and the beast began to descend the stairs. I relaxed as he reached me. He smiled and brushed his paw through my hair. "You look so beautiful."

I could do nothing but smile. He thought I was beautiful. Nothing else mattered, not what the little duster had said, not the man who had tried to force me into an unhappy marriage in town, not that fact that I was technically a prisoner here. The beast thought I was beautiful.

We descended the last set of stairs and made our way into the dining area. We sat too far apart while we at for my taste, but the beast seemed to enjoy following the customs and seeing to propriety. Maybe that's why we never went anywhere without one of his 'servants' following us. Even if he wasn't human, it would be improper for us to be alone without a chaperone. For every being, animal or human, had those urges. I blushed and looked down into my soup, away from the piercing green eyes across the table from me.

Those kinds of thoughts were completely improper. And why would I have them about the beast? It was sinful to think of bedding anyone or anything besides the man that I was to marry, and I was sure that such thoughts about a creature who was more animal than man were most definitely out of the question.

I was relieved when a violin made its way over and began to play. The beast was dressed like such a gentleman and I was dressed like a lady, and for the first time, I wanted to feel like I was at one of those balls that I was never invited to. Who would invite the crazy inventor's daughter to a society to event?

I jumped from my chair and made my way over to the beast, "Dance with me."

Pulling him out of his chair wasn't easy. He seemed hesitant, but eventually allowed me to pull him into the ballroom that connected to the dining area. Once we were in the middle of the room, I placed his paw against my waist and held his other paw and we began to move. At first, we moved slowly, but as he gained confidence, the beast gallantly twirled me around the floor. It was the most fun I'd had since before my mother's death. When my mother was alive, before Papa threw himself into his work, he'd place me on his feet and we'd dance around the living room.

I looked up into the beasts smiling green eyes, and wished that he could be human. I pushed the thought away and hugged myself closer to him. He may not be human, and I may be his prisoner, but I could spend the rest of my life with him, just like this. If I couldn't marry a gentleman, a sweet kind man like my beast, then this was exactly where I wanted to be.

After more than an hour of dancing, the beast pulled me to a pair of doors that led to a beautiful balcony that overlooked the garden. I couldn't help but notice how different the castle looked now. I wondered if that was part of the enchantment, if it grew more beautiful as I grew to love my new home, or if someone had simply fixed it up.

We sat together on the edge of the balcony. The beast kept my hands in his and I reveled in the warmth that he gave me. "Bella," he said quietly. "Are you happy here?"

"Yes," I answered quickly. But my heart squeezed slightly. I was almost happy.

"What is it?" the beast reached out and gently brushed a soft finger across my cheek. It was incredible how tender he could be when only a few weeks ago I'd seen him tear up the already destroyed West Wing when I'd wandered in.

"I wish I could see my father," I said quietly. I knew that the beast was different than he was when I first came here, and admitting this to him would make him feel so guilty. But I couldn't lie, not to my beast. "I never got to say goodbye to him, and I wish I could see him, just one more time."

My beast hesitated for only a moment, "Come with me."

He pulled me to my feet and I followed him through the castle, more than a little surprised when I found myself again in the West Wing. Someone had cleaned it up a bit, but it was still a sad room. There was a portrait on the wall of a man, but all I could see was his piercing green eyes, just like those of my beast. The only thing in the room offering any comfort to me was the beautiful rose that glowed beneath its glass cage. I knew that it too was enchanted, just like everything else in the castle, and it meant something to the beast, because he was extremely protective of it.

Bypassing the rose, he picked up a mirror, and held it out for me. "It's a magic mirror," he said hesitantly. "Through it, you can see anything you want."

My heart started to pound excitedly and a broad smile spread across my face. "I could see my father. I may never get to say goodbye to him, but I could watch over him. "Show me my father," I said quietly.

The mirror in my hand glowed brightly before showing me an image besides my own reflection. The elation that I'd felt was gone, and replaced by dread. "Oh, no," I clutched the mirror tightly. "He's dying."

My knees wobbled at the thought. He was wandering somewhere in the snow, and he was stumbling. He didn't look like he was going to make it much farther before collapsing. Tears welled up in my eyes. How had this happened? The beast had sent him home. I knew he had. Even before he became the creature he is now, he wouldn't have gone back on his word this way.

"Then you must go to him," I looked up in shock at the beasts strained voice.

"But…" I began to argue but he shook his head.

"I release you, Bella," he said quietly.

My heart was torn. He was telling me to go to my father. But if I left, I might never be able to come back. And yet, I couldn't leave my father alone to die. "I'm free?"

The beast nodded and tears welled up in my eyes because he wouldn't look at me. "Thank you," I whispered as I tried to hand him back the mirror.

He pushed it gently back into my chest, looking into my eyes for the first time. What I saw there nearly made me stay. But I couldn't. I needed to get to my father and take care of him. "Keep it, in case you ever want to look back."

"Thank you," I whispered again, turning and running quickly. He was saying goodbye, and I didn't think that I could. He didn't believe that I would ever come back, and though I wanted desperately to tell him that I would, I couldn't make that promise. So instead, I ran. I ran to my room, where I quickly changed out of the beautiful dress, the likes of which I would never see again. I ran to the stables, where I quickly saddled and climbed onto Michael, my father's horse. Then I ran from the castle

Throughout the forest, the roar of a wounded animal could be heard, and it made tears jump to my eyes. I had wounded my poor beast by leaving, but I couldn't stay. My father needed me.

* * *

It had taken hours to find my father, and I'd feared that I'd left the comfort of my new home and my beast for nothing because it was too late to save my father. But then I'd seen him. And now, relief flooded my system as he finally opened his eyes. "Bella," he whispered.

"I'm right here, Papa." I reached out and ran the cool cloth across his forehead, for the fever still had not broken. "We're home." My heart stuttered slightly, and I wanted to cry, but I held my smile for my father. This wasn't my home anymore.

"But the beast," my father said in agitation.

"Let me go," I said quietly, trying to get him to rest.

"That horrible creature?" My father said in wonder.

I wanted to berate him for calling my beast something like that, but I didn't need to yell at a man who had just come off his death bed. "He's different now." I reached for my bag, wanting to see him. I had held back because I felt that if I saw him, I might run back, but I couldn't stand the temptation any longer.

But as I opened the latch, everything spilled out, including a one of Mrs. Mason's little teacups, Collin. I smiled as visible proof of my beast presented itself without me having to break my heart by looking into his eyes. "A stole away."

Collin slid over to my father who chuckled and picked him up, "Well I never thought I'd see you again, little one."

Ignoring my father, Collin turned to me, "Why did you leave, Bella? Don't you like us anymore?"

I smiled sadly at him. "Of course I still like you. I didn't want to leave, it's just that…"

A knock on the door interrupted me. Who would be knocking on our door at this time of night? We never had visitors. The villagers liked to keep away from us as best they could. We were crazy, and they weren't going to deal with us.

A man who I'd never seen before stood at the door. I closed the door slightly, not trusting the man. "Can I help you?"

"We have come to collect your father," the man said before moving out of the way for me to see the mob that had gathered outside of our house and the carriage that read 'Maison de Lune'.

I gasped, "My father is not crazy."

The entire group burst out into laughter before my father came out. They mocked him as they asked him questions about my beast. It hurt that he could still say such horrible and frightening things about my beautiful creature after he'd let me go, but I needed to defend him. He wasn't crazy, and he would not die in an insane asylum. I wouldn't allow it.

Several of the villagers grabbed him and began to throw him into the carriage. "NO!" Was there nothing I could do?

"He doesn't have to go," James made his way out of the dark, reaching my side. "All you have to do is marry me, and he will be saved. Just one word, Bella."

I glared at him, "Never, James."

I ran back into the house and grabbed the mirror, knowing that I would have to expose him, otherwise they would kill my father. I couldn't let that happen. "My father is not crazy," I yelled again at the mob. I looked down at the mirror, tears in my eyes knowing that I was about to see my beast again. "Show me the beast."

The mirror glowed brightly and I held it out for everyone to see. The heartbreaking wail of my beast was heard by all those who had mocked my father. They all stared at the mirror, horrified masks on each of their faces.

"Is he dangerous?" one woman yelled out.

"No," I quickly turned the mirror so I could see my beast, his green eyes darkened with sadness staring back at me. "He's really quite gentle and kind."

James snarled, "He'll kill us all. We need to destroy him."

"No," I gasped. "You can't James."

He took my mirror from me. The one thing that I'd kept that he'd given to me and I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't give James that satisfaction. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd developed feelings for this monster."

I wanted to spit in his face, "He's not the beast, James. You are."

Scowling down at me, he threw me into the snow. "We're going tonight. We have to kill him before he comes after our children." I watched in horror as all the woman clutched more tightly to their children and the men stepped in front of their wives as if they could protect them.

"No," I cried out. There was nothing else I could say. I just continued to sob out, hoping that one of the women would take pity on me, see how much I loved my beast and not let their men go after him. Instead, my father and I were thrown into our cellar, and locked in.

* * *

I don't know how long it had been, but I'd done nothing but cry and throw myself at the door, hoping that my feeble strength and my need to protect my beast would be enough to break it open. But it wasn't. Instead, I was left with sore eyes and burning muscles. Why had I left? He was going to die and it was all my fault.

My father had tried to comfort me, but I was inconsolable. So instead, he tearfully watched me as I lost my mind. He didn't understand why I couldn't let the villagers kill the beast. He'd kept me prisoner. I should be happy. But he was wrong. I wasn't the beast's prisoner anymore. I was his companion. I loved him in the way a woman would love her husband. I dropped to my knees. I loved my beast.

A strange sound was heard at a not too far off distance. I peeked out through the small spaces between the wood of the cellar door to see my father's invention coming straight at it. I scrambled away from the doors just in time for the contraption to come crashing through them.

I heard the sound of Collin's laughter as he dangled from a spring. "Can I do that again?"

A smile spread across my face as I quickly grabbed Collin and began to kiss his ceramic surface. He giggled, "That tickles."

"Come on, Collin." I said, the first ray of hope beginning to show through. "We have to go warn the beast."

Michael seemed to sense my need because he was raring and ready to go. We were in the forest quickly. I had never traveled so fast in my life, and yet it wasn't fast enough. I needed to beat James there. I wasn't going to let him get to my beast. He would not touch him.

The castle came into view, and I could see it was in an uproar. Villagers were running in every direction, and the inhabitants of the castle were cheering. I looked for James or my beast, but I could see neither. Not until I looked up to the West Wing.

"Beast," I cried out in fear. James was kicking him and my beast was just lying there as if he didn't care.

He looked down at me, and though he was far away, I could see him mouth my name. He looked so relieved.

There was a flash of silver above his head and my heart nearly beat out of my chest. "James don't."

My beast looked up just in time to block James's fatal blow. I didn't stick around to see the rest of the fight. Instead I rode up to the castle doors where I dismounted and ran right up to the West Wing.

When I got to the balcony, I saw the best drop James at his feet. "Beast," I whispered.

He looked up at me, "Bella." He smiled. I never thought I'd see it again, but my beast was smiling up at me, and my whole body seemed to relax. It didn't matter that I was cold, or that the rain was soaking right through my clothes. It didn't matter that I'd nearly lost him, or that he wasn't even human. He was smiling at me, and that was all that I cared about.

He began to climb up to the balcony and I held my hand out for him, needing to feel the warmth of his copper fur. His paw reached up to take my hand and my heart fluttered. But then his face contorted in pain and he roared and nearly fell back. James was on his back, bloody blade held up in victory.

They both began to fall, James's face contorting as he realized his mistake, and the beast's in pure agony. I reached out and grabbed my beast's cloak, not allowing him to fall. James was not so lucky, but I didn't even spare him a glance. Instead, I helped my beast over the railing.

He stumbled before finally giving up and falling onto the ground. I gasped and fell to my knees beside him. I grabbed his paw, needing the physical proof that he was indeed here with me. Opening his eyes, the beast stared up at me in wonder, "Bella, you came back."

"Of course I came back," I ran my fingers through the fir on his face. "I had to come back."

He closed his eyes against the pain from his wound, and I wondered how bad it was. I should get him out of the rain, but I wasn't strong enough, and none of his servants were either. "Maybe its better this way," he said quietly.

"Don't talk like that," I chastised. "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine." It had to be.

He opened his eyes again, and this time, they were oddly peaceful. He reached up with his paw and cupped my cheek lovingly. Both of my hands immediately flew to his, holding him to me. "At least I got to see you," I nearly choked as his words became quieter and the pressure against my face began to disappear. "One last time."

"No," I whispered and his heavy paw slipped from my hands and his eyes closed for a final time. "No, you can't leave me." The tears that I'd thought had dried up when I saw that he was alive came in fresh waves, so much stronger now. I threw myself on his chest, wishing that I could hold his soul in his body, because there was no doubt that he held the most beautiful soul in the entire world. "I love you."

But it was too late. I hadn't told him when he was alive, and now I would never get the chance to. He'd been ripped away from me, and now I would forever be alone. Because there was no one else. I loved my beast, he was my true soul mate, and I would never find another.

I vaguely noticed when the rain stopped falling on my back, but it did nothing to stop my tears. Instead, they increased, because the world was moving on as if my beast meant nothing.

I thought I was going crazy, like the villagers had thought me to be, because suddenly, my beast began to move beneath me. He lifted up, and my heart fluttered, thinking that I'd misjudged his death.

But when I lifted my head, fear struck my heart. Fire rained down around us as my dead love was lifted up into the air, away from me. I wanted to reach out to him. To stop his upward progress, but I couldn't get my arms to move. I was frozen in shock. So I sat there, tears blurring my vision, watching the creature that I loved, the closest thing to a gentleman that I'd ever met, drift away from me.

What happened next, I will never be able to describe. It didn't seem possible, but before my very eyes, my beast was transformed into a man, and I couldn't stop myself from crying out. Why was the world so cruel to make him a man now, when he was dead and I couldn't have him.

He was placed back down on the ground gently, several feet away from me, and I couldn't bring myself to move toward him, to look on the face that had replaced the one I loved so much. Instead, I dropped my head into my hands and cried some more. I was useless. I hadn't been able to protect him. I hadn't been able to save him. And now I couldn't even go to him and look upon the man that he had become.

"Bella," my name being whispered forced me to look up. Standing only a short distance away from me was a beautiful man with copper curls and piercing green eyes. My heart stuttered. He stood proudly, like a prince, yet his cloths were in tatters.

"Bella," he said again. "It's me."

I stood slowly, cautiously, and walk up to him. I was drawn to him, and I couldn't have looked away from his eyes if I had wanted to. I reached up and brushed a few curls from his forehead, noticing how soft they were, like fur. I gasped, his eyes begging me to see what couldn't be possible. And yet it had to be. "It is you," I threw myself at him and he lifted me in his embrace and twirled me around.

Setting me back down, he cradled my face between his hands, so warm, and brought his face down to mine and kissed me for the first time. My breath was knocked out of me as I received my first kiss, so sweet, so possessive. And I kissed him right back, because he was mine. He was my beast.

"Beast," I whimpered as he pulled back.

"Edward," he whispered.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Edward," I said, causing him to smile as well. It was perfect for him. "Edward," I said again before reaching up on my tiptoes and kissing him again. He lifted me into his arms and gently carried me into the shelter of the castle.

Our lips didn't part until he set me on a soft mattress. I knew we were still in the West Wing, but I didn't look around. The only things I could see were Edward's green eyes. "I love you," he whispered as he crawled over me. "I want you to be my princess, the mistress of my castle. Marry me, Bella."

"Yes," I said, tears in my eyes again. I didn't know how it was possible to still be crying. "Yes, Edward."

And there were tears in his eyes as well. He brought his face back to mine, kissing me with so much passion, that I thought he would burn right through me. "Love me," I whispered.

He pulled back, smiling, "I already do.

I smiled back softly. Reaching up I caressed his cheek, "Edward," I hesitated, but knew what I wanted, what I'd wanted for so long. "Make love to me."

Fear passed across his face, "What if I hurt you?"

I ran my thumb across his cheek, "You won't. Please, Edward. I want you."

Nervously, Edward began to fumble with my dress as I helped him get rid of his tattered clothes. He hovered above me, each of us completely bare to the other. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Nodding, I pulled his face back down to mine. I felt his member brush me before he pushed it in. It did hurt, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I wanted to be his, and I wanted to be connected to him. So I continued to kiss him until he was fully sheathed within me.

He pulled back to look down at me, "Does it hurt?"

"Just hold on a minute," I evaded. If I could just adjust to him, I'd be okay.

I could see the distress on Edward's face. He was so scared that he was doing the wrong thing, but this coupling was right, it was oh so right. He was mine, and I wanted him this way, every way. I moved my hips and the strangest thing happened, it no longer hurt, but actually felt strangely wonderful. Edward gritted his teeth, but held still. Cupping his face, I forced him to look at me. "It's okay, you can move."

He still looked unsure, but it he didn't deny me. Instead, he pulled back and pushed back slowly. "Mmmmmm." I moaned and closed my eyes. It was incredible. Married women had always chattered about how painful of an experience it was, not thinking that young women were listening to them, but this was not at all how that had described it. This felt like love.

"Bella," Edward's voice was rough and I looked up into his eyes. "I love you," he said, voice strained as he began to push into me with greater speed. "I love you so much."

I wanted to respond, to tell him that I loved him too, but I couldn't. Words were no longer accessible to me. Instead, all that was there was unintelligible moans and grunts as my body began to tighten around his. I was so close to something, and I wasn't sure what it was. Instead, I held onto him more tightly as he began to actually thrust in and out of me at an uneven speed.

My whole body suddenly began to shake, trembling out of control and I bit down on my lip hard, trying not to scream out right before my body relaxed and Edward collapsed on top of me.

His hot breath fanned across my neck and I tried to understand what had just happened. I suddenly couldn't help but giggle, like a little girl. Edward pulled back to look down at me, "What is it, my darling?"

"Can we do that again?" I said feeling much like Collin had when he'd hung from the spring on my father's ridiculous contraption.

Edward laughed and swooped down to capture my lips. He was still in my so I could feel him begin to grow and fill me again.

It was more than I'd ever imagined, but I was finally his and he was finally mine. My beast. My Edward.


End file.
